


Will You Be My Savior?

by RoxieOfficial



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-05 06:17:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14038014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxieOfficial/pseuds/RoxieOfficial
Summary: Alex has been in a bad place for two years. Now that he escaped, his past catches him up. He has to face his demons with the help of an handsome stranger.Disclaimer: There is no violence and/or abuse in the Justin/Alex ship.





	1. Prologue – How They Met

Alex kept running. It had been exactly four minutes and thirty-three seconds since the last time he had looked behind him. He had no idea if Bryan was still following him. He was pretty sure he wasn't, but was afraid nonetheless.

He ran into someone and hit them with full force. They both fell on the ground. The person Alex had ran into was a boy who looked about his age. The guy helped him get back on his feet. 

“ Is he still following me? ” Alex panted. Although Alex doubted it, he still asked. He was in the downtown area now, _he_  wouldn't want to get caught. 

The other man looked at him, frowning. “ Wha — ”

“ Is there a man still following me? ” Alex repeated his question.

Before the man could answer him, Alex fainted.


	2. Chapter One – How They Met ( Again )

He woke up in a room too bright to be the one he inhabited back at Bryan's. It smelled of antiseptic and... and something Alex was unable to identify. When he heard the _beeps_ coming from one side of his bed, he understood that he was in a hospital. 

He opened his eyes. His vision was black in his left eye. Alex reached for it with his hand and felt the soft gauze under his fingertips which meant he wasn't blind, but injured.

He tried remembering the events of the previous night, but his memories were fuzzy. His head was pounding.

A nurse walked in his room, startling him.

“ I'm sorry, I didn't want to scare you. I thought you were still asleep, ” he excused himself with a smile. Alex noticed a dimple at the corner of his mouth. Freckles were scattered across his nose and his cheeks. His green eyes looked at him in concern.

“ It's fine, ” Alex told him, voice hoarsier than usual. How long had he been unconscious?

“ Someone's been waiting for you to wake up. ”

Alex frowned. Did his parents know he was here? Surely not, no one knew his real name beside Bryan; he was the one who made him change it. There was no way his parents had been notified about his presence here.

A man he had never seen before entered his room. Was he friends with Bryan? Alex panicked. His breathing quickened. His nurse — Carl — seemed to sense his distress as he got closer to him, assuring him protection in case the man wanted to attack him.

“ You don't have to be scared, ” the man told him. He was soft spoken. His eyes looked at him with pity, unless that was tenderness. Alex tended to confuse both.

The last person who had looked at him that way was Bryan... _before he stopped loving him_. Before he started hurting him.

The man, who was still standing in the doorway, broke the silence once again.

“ I brought you here. Don't you remember? ”

Carl informed him that the painkillers mixed with the blows he had received to the head might cause some short term memory loss, but that it would eventually all come back to him gradually.

Carl left the room. The man, whose name was still unknown to Alex, sat on the chair beside his bed.

Knowing he was the one who saved him from Bryan's grip eased his anxiety a little.

“ Tell me what happened, ” Alex asked him.

“ Don't you want to know my name first? ”

Alex shrugged. What was the point? He'd never see him again after he got out.

The man told him everything he knew. They stayed silent for a while after that.

“ The doctors— they tried contacting your parents, but— the numbers you gave them aren't in service. They want to call your boyfriend— ”

“ No! ” Alex shouted, anxiety rising again.


End file.
